HOME ALONe
by CoverGirl7210
Summary: What if Kevin hadn't have woken up the first time Harry and Marv attempted to break in to his home? What will the bandits do with the abandoned boy? I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, I know I have plenty of other stories I should be working on, but I just had such an inspiration to create this story and have been putting all my focus into it, some facts will be switched around and certain events will have occured earlier then in the film so please just bear with me, there is a reason.

Chapter 1.

The chilly night air was crisp on the two burglars faces as they approached the crown jewel, Harry's smile widened with each passing step as the pair made their way to the back door.

Marv chuckles at his partners delight, he'd known how much this house meant to Harry, that this house was the prime reason the two began their breaking and entering

"How you wanna play this?"

"The vans already parked, we just slip in through the back and we're home free" declares the short man as his hands jiggle and work to free the locked door.

Seconds later the pair were inside the large estate, but were a little turned off and confused when the sound of singing is heard emanating from the living room.

"Is that the Grinch?" Beams Marv as he quickly makes his way over to enjoy the ending of his favorite Christmas classic.

He's not expecting small feet to be resting up on the rest of a chair, nor did he think to see a young boy sleeping the night away in said chair.

"Harry, we got a problem!"

Upon hearing his partners rushed whisper the short man makes his way towards the living room.

Marv stands next to a reclined chair that's housing a small occupant, both men's eyes widen at the discovery and realization.

" I thought you said they wouldn't be home?" Declares Marv as his hand combs through his unruly kept hair "There's a kid right there!" His small finger points to the now waking boy and the man leaps away

Harry attempts to calm his partner down, kid here or not he was going to have this house, he wanted it from the moment he'd set eyes on it and he was going to have it.

"Will you shut up Marv? Jesus we don't wanna wake the kid."

Marv nods vigorously and begins to bite at his middle finger " If the kids home then the parents gotta be."

Harry frowns at the thought " I'll take a look around, but for right now we gotta secure the kid."

Upon sight of his partners impending scream of fright the man rests his hand a top his shoulder " It will be fine, were just gonna tie him up, rob the place and leave."

After a few seconds of deliberation Marv nods his head in agreement, while Harry removes a roll of duct tape from his pocket. The two returned to the room to see the TV still playing, but no kid vacating the recliner

"Shit! We gotta find that kid Marv."

Marv heard sets of small footsteps from above and sneakily made his way towards the sounds, he was lead into a large master bedroom, the blankets thrown about on the bed, small breathing can be heard from under the mattress.

Marv smiles to himself and lowers to the ground "Hey, kid."

Kevin blurted out a terrified shriek as the intruder drags him out from under his safety net and heads for the stairs.

Kevin struggles and goes to shout once again, but was silenced by Marv's hand being tightly pressed over his mouth.

"Shut up, kid. We don't wanna wake your parents."

At the mention of his parents, Kevin's body went limp with fear, he was all alone, no one could or would help him this time, Megan was right, he really was helpless.

Harry turns round and round searching for both his partner and the missing child, he couldn't let that kid phone the cops.

Good thing that storm had blown the land lines so no phones could work.

"Marv! Marv where are ya?" When nothing but silence greets him the man begins to get upset "Jesus Christ Marv!"

Suddenly a yell is echoed through out the house, a yell belonging to none other than a child.

Seconds later Marv is dragging a reluctant Kevin McCallister into the room, his hand covering the boys mouth.

"I got him Harry! The kid was hiding under his parents bed and get this, no sign of the family anywhere, looks like he's home alone!"

Harry stares as the widening smile on Marv's face grows and the boys cries only quicken in fright

"All alone little fella?" Questions the smaller thief

Kevin only glares, he hadn't wanted the crooks to know he was alone, but that Marv guy had found him hiding under his mom's bed and quickly put the missing pieces together.

He'd heard their plan to secure him and rob his house and he wanted no part in any of it, but here he was at the two's mercy.

Harry's frown quickly turns upside down as he motions towards the kitchen, Marv and Kevin not far behind, he drags out a chair and pulls the duct tape free from the roll.

Marv forces Kevin into the seat as Harry begins his taping, starting with the struggling child's wrists bound behind the chair, followed by his ankles and lastly his mouth encased in silver.

"Perfect!" Beams the two intruders happily.

Kevin struggles in any way he can come up with to get free as the pair begin to steal all their belongings, his mother's jewelry, his dad's new fish hooks that he was planning to make into Christmas ornaments and all their TVs, stereos and records are loaded into a van parked in his very own drive way.

Soon there was hardly anything of value left in the McCallister home and Kevin's fear began to grow, what did that mean for him?

Would they leave him tied up and gagged like this or would they do even worse? He knew from watching crime shows that most of the time people who steal from your home will kill any witnesses.

Little did Kevin know, but just outside the two Wet Bandits were discussing what should be done with him, they couldn't necessarily leave the boy how he was now, but neither wanted to kill Kevin either.

"So what are we gonna do with him Harry? He's just a kid."

Harry sneers, Marv had always been to close and involved to want to hurt a child, but this kid most likely had heard his plan considering he had to be caught by Marv.

He could even bet the boy could easily identify the pair when he went to the cops. That only left two options.

"Load the kid in the van, were takin him with us."

Marv nods and heads back inside the home he'd planned to flood the place anyways, now he could leave their calling card without the grief of murdering a young child.

The tall male quickly approaches the bound Kevin and lowers to his blue gaze "Guess what squirt? We're all going on a little trip."

Kevin's eyes widen in fear as he's pulled off the chair, unfortunately the bindings remained in tact.

Kevin fights with everything he's got as he's forced over the man's shoulder and lead outside, his bound feet kicking at his captor as they draw closer to the van, his muffled cries only increase as he's loaded inside and stuffed in his families trunk.

Kevin can only stare in fear as the lid is shut and the locking sound vibrates throughout his small, dark prison.

After locking the kid up Marv makes his way into the passenger side of the van

"Got the kid?" Questions Harry as he starts the vehicle

"Locked him in a trunk in the back, he's not going anywhere." The pair smile as they pull out of the driveway and down the road.

**So Home Alone is my first official story of 2015! Please favorite, review and follow :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the van continued moving, dread began to be the only feeling Kevin felt, he had been locked in this trunk for what felt to be hours, he already was becoming claustrophobic and was beginning to have a hard time breathing.

Every escape attempt was foiled due to the fact he was bound and gagged, he knew that if by some miracle he did get free from his bindings that he couldn't just jump out from a moving vehicle and escape a locked door.

Why had they taken him at all? Sure he was a witness and had overheard the two saying each others names numerous times, but he was just a kid!

No one would believe his word anyways, his family would assume he simply had a temper tantrum and trashed the house in the process, before deciding to make up some story about burglars.

Kevin sighed as the thoughts of his family came to mind, he hadn't meant what he said to his mother, he wished he could take it all back.

He'd made his family disappear and now it looks like he may never see them again, what would his mom think to see him like this? Would she cry for her youngest child or would she remind Kevin this is what he had wished for?

He knew Buzz, Megan, Linnie, Jeff and his uncle Frank wouldn't care what happened to him, but what about the rest of his family? His dad, mom, aunt and cousins?

Suddenly the van comes to a stop, causing Kevin's small form to lurch towards the trunks side, painfully colliding with his right shoulder.

The boy utters a muffled scream of pain before growing silent once more and he listened as loud voices grew closer and the sound of a sliding door shakes the metal interior.

Harry and Marv enter the van to begin unloading their stolen items, they had been driving for a long time and had finally reached the lake house they had been living in for hiding.

"I'll grab the goods while you get the kid." Declares Harry, pointing his finger at his partner.

Marv nods and heads for the large wooden trunk he'd locked the boy in, quickly the latches are undone and the lid is swung open.

The bandit and hostage make eye contact for a few seconds before Marv pulls Kevin by his sweater out of the space.

"Come on kid, let's get you out of there and inside." Kevin glares as Marv lifts him by his waist and carries him inside a wooden cabin.

Once inside Kevin takes full note of his kidnapper, the one holding him was Marv, tall with brown curly hair and black gloves ripped at the fingers, a long trench coat upon his back.

The other one, if Kevin remembered correctly was named Harry, he was shorter than Marv, wore a black hat over what he'd assumed was a bald head, he also wore a trench coat and had one shiny tooth ... Wait a minute, the cop who was speaking to his mom had a tooth just like it!

Marv watched as the kid stared up at him, studying his every feature, he was about to tell the kid to knock it off when a dawning look of horror crossed the boys face followed by struggles and muffled screams, had the kid just barely taken in his situation?

Marv chuckled inwardly to himself before sitting the boy down into a chair, moving his taped hands over and behind the wooden board, not enough to hurt, but stable to keep the kid stationary for awhile.

With one last look and a tussle of Kevin's blonde hair, Marv exits the house to helpHarry.

"That's the last of if." Beams a satisfied Harry, Marv claps his hands together in applause before declaring "We did it Harry!"

Harry smiles "Told ya there was nothing to worry about." Marv stares, unsure if he should bring up the kid they currently had tied up in the kitchen "What are we gonna do with the kid?"

Harry's smile falters, as if he'd just remembered about poor Kevin "We keep him tied up for now, we can't let the little fella escape."

"So were keepin him?"

Harry nods "We don't have any other choice Marv, it's either that or the kid doesn't make it to sixth grade."

Marv nods, relieved he wouldn't be killing a child, he hoped Harry felt the same. "Let's go have a word with him." Says Harry as he and Marv re-enter the house.

Meanwhile, Kevin had just freed his bound hands thanks to a loose nail sticking out from the chair, stupidly in the exact place Marv had trapped his wrists. Quickly the tape over his mouth and around his ankles is removed and the boy jumps up.

Kevin turns his attention towards a lone window, it was too high for him to reach alone so he carried the chair over and began climbing.

Even upon standing Kevin still couldn't reach the lock keeping the glass closed, he contemplated breaking it, but that would only alert Marv and Harry of his escape attempt.

Speaking of the two bandits, they both entered the kitchen just in time to see Kevin trying to unlock the window.

"What do you think you're doing kid?" Demands Harry as Marv moves to grab Kevin

"No! Let me go!" Cries the boy as he's caught once again

Marv's grip only tightens as he drags the boy towards Harry

"How'd you get out?" Orders Marv

Kevin smirks "You left me stuck to a chair with a nail sticking out of it, what did you think I would do?"

Marv stares, his hands rise to smack his face in stupidity as Harry glares "Don't talk back to us kid, you're going right back on that chair and you're going to stay there."

Now it's Kevin's turn to glare, he was not going to listen to anything these two said "I'm not going to do anything you say, why did you even take me?"

Harry motions for Marv to bring Kevin closer before grabbing a different chair, this one looked like it could have been a torture device with the amount of straps attached to it "Come to papa, kid."

Kevin is left with no choice but to comply as Marv shoves him forward, before he can even think of running Harry has him sitting in the chair.

Kevin struggles as his right wrist is encircled by the leather, the tightness increases as Harry pulls the clasp as tight as it can go and buckles it into place.

Kevin winces from the pain and moves his free hand over to release his arm, but Harry forces his arm back over and begins wrapping the leather around his flailing wrist.

"Just let me go!" Cries Kevin as the clasp is pulled tight and buckled, Harry smiles and lowers to begin working on Kevin's ankles.

"Stop it! You're hurting me!"

Harry ignores the boys yell and continues, only this time both the boys ankles are strapped together before the leather is pulled and tied around each individual leg of the chair.

"Let's see ya get out of that kid." Speaks Marv as he takes in the boy's appearance, his short blonde hair was in disarray, the white sweater he wore was covered in dust and dirt along with his gray pants.

"You're lucky I'm not strapping your elbows and thighs kid, but don't push it." States Harry as the man now stands

Upon hearing those words Kevin's eyes roam the chair in search of said bindings, only to cower when he finally does find them. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what kid?" Asks Marv, the mans eyes widen upon seeing Kevin's pout "Oh keeping you?" Kevin nods "It was either this or the promise land squirt."

At the end statement Kevin takes a deep, shocked breath it was either he remained a hostage forever or he would be killed.

"Are you ever going to let me go?" Instead of answering Marv begins picking at his finger nails, obviously in an attempt to ignore the young hostage.

"Not a chance kid." Responds Harry

"Looks like you're stuck with us little buddy." States Marv, the man finally decides to speak, the boy was going to be in their company for a very long time so he figured he'd try and get on the kids good side.

Kevin begins to struggle once more, his fight to get free only increasing with each painful attempt "You can't keep me here, you big horses ass!"

Harry's eyes harden as his hand rises up to smack the boy "What did you call me?"

Kevin glares back in anger, he couldn't believe any of this was actually happening to him, all that suppressed anger from his family was beginning to boil over inside of him and he couldn't stop the words that were leaving his mouth "You heard me, you big horses ass!"

"Why you little!" Harry's palm makes contact with Kevin's cheek, slamming his head to his painful shoulder wound

"You shut up kid, if you know what's good for ya." Says Marv

Kevin doesn't back down, in fact he ups the stakes and blurts out the first fragment to come to his eight-year-old mind "Make me!"

"That's it!" Yells Harry as he angrily stomps out of the room, only to return a few seconds later with a length of duct tape "I've heard enough from your little mouth!"

Before Kevin can retort the tape is being smoothed over his lips and part of his cheeks, but Harry's not done yet, the man moves behind the chair and begins dragging it across the floor and towards an open closet

"Hope you ain't scared of the dark, kid." With that the chair is pushed inside and the door is closed.

Kevin's eyes water as he's engulfed in darkness, his thoughts roam to beg the one person who'd always been there for him, a trail of tears followed when his mother doesn't show.

**Wow gotta love the suspense, poor Kevin, what will happen next? Any ideas you'd like to share? ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

After Kevin was secured and put in the closet, Harry returned to the kitchen just as Marv finished up a bowl of ramen noodles "Where's the kid?"

Harry glares before answering "Locked him in the closet, that little brat needs to learn some respect."

Marv sighs, part of him understands and sympathizes with the kid "He's just a kid Harry, plus he's scared."

Harry begins opening a packet of noodles for himself, angrily slamming the powder sauce on the counter top "What you like the kid, Marv? You feel sorry for him?"

Marv shrugs his shoulders "Well yeah, he can't be older than ten and he's been taken away from his family forever."

"If the kid had such a great family why was he left all alone days before Christmas, huh, Marv?"

At that question the taller man goes silent, why was the kid all alone? Where was his family? How could they leave their child like that? He just didn't understand "Let's take an easy on the kid, Harry."

Harry gobbles down a fork of twisted noodles before responding "If were keepin him then we gotta change what he looks like."

"Change what Harry?" Harry glares, how could his partner be this naive? "His looks Marv, clothes, eyes, hair all of it."

After a few seconds of thought a single thing comes to mind "What about his name? I mean the kids gotta have one and we can't call him kid forever."

"His last name will be different, but I think we can keep his first name the same, whatever it is." States Harry as he continues to gobble down more pasta.

Marv turns his attention to the closet door, how was the kid faring in there? Was he hungry or thirsty? He'd planned to keep the boy alive and that's what he was going to do "We gotta feed the kid, Harry."

The empty bowl is put back in the sink as Harry yawns and begins to stretch "Fine, go ahead and feed him, but don't untie him and gag him once he's done eating. I'm going to bed."

Marv nods as the other exits the room and heads down the hall, he remains silent and stationary until the sound of Harry's door closing meets his ears.

Quietly he makes his way to the closet and opens the door, showering the young boy with light, Kevin clutched his eyes tightly closed as Marv dragged the chair back into the kitchen.

Moments later, Kevin finally gets the need to open his eyes and takes in the brightly lit kitchen and smell emanating from the microwave, making his stomach involuntarily growl.

Marv moves towards the kid as the dinner cooks "I'm going to take off the tape, but you have to be quiet because Harry is sleeping, got it?" Kevin reluctantly nods in agreement as Marv frees his mouth.

The two sit and stare at one another until the beeping sound of the microwave draws Marv's attention.

Quickly he mixed the powder and noodles together before turning back to Kevin. "Looks like I gotta feed you, kid."

Kevin glares, but maybe he could get Marv to untie him? Between the two kidnappers, he was the one who seemed to have some sympathy.

"I can feed myself, all you have to do is untie me." Upon Marv shaking his head no Kevin continues, begging his childish manipulation will work in his favor  
>"Please, it hurts and I can't feel my arms anymore. I wont try and run away, I promise."<p>

Little did Marv know Kevin's small fingers were slightly crossed.

Marv looks at the kids bound arms, taking in the now red irritation marks from his struggling with the straps "Alright, but just so you can eat, after you're done I gotta tie you back up."

Kevin stares in shock that his plan had actually worked, he would have given a silent fist pump into the air with his now freed arms if it wouldn't cause any suspicious behavior on his part.

Marv hands the now warm bowl to Kevin before taking a seat at the table, watching the boy eat. He could tell all his staring was making the kid uncomfortable.

Kevin, now annoyed at the looks he is receiving drops his fork in his bowl "Why are you staring at me?"

Marv's eyes widen at the boy's declaration "Just trying to figure out what color would be best to dye your hair, I'm thinking light red."

Kevin's mouth drops "Why are you dying my hair?" This was not good! If they changed his appearance than he wont easily be recognized "I like my hair the way it is."

Marv takes a hand through the blonde locks, ignoring the boy and continuing his ideas "Red hair and brown eyes will be best, what do ya say kid?"

Kevin continues to glare and rant "Leave my hair and eye color alone! Just let me go!"

Marv forces his hand over Kevin's mouth "Shut up, before you wake Harry. Your hair and eye color are changing kid, whether you like it or not."

Kevin bites down on Marv's hand, causing the man to scream, in-turn waking a very displeased Harry.

"What the hell are you screaming for Marv?" Harry receives his answer at the sight before him, Marv on the ground in obvious pain, the kid looking scared at Harry's sudden arrival "What did you do kid?"

Kevin turns to glare, his hands pointing towards Marv before folding across his chest "He started it, he wants to change my hair and eye color!"

Harry's sleepy eyes widen, he couldn't believe what he was hearing "Alright kid, that's enough out of you, now shut up before I tape your mouth shut."

Kevin obeys and quiets down, hoping to get enough time to free his ankles and make a run for it, one small pull tells him that clearly Harry knows his knots.

The only way out was for him to either be untied or to undo the straps himself, slowly he lowers down to the ground in search of the chairs legs.

"Get up Marv!" Yells Harry to his fallen partner clutching his now bleeding hand "Jesus Christ!" He states as Marv holds his injured hand, sticky blood running down a few of his fingers "What the hell happened?"

Marv stares as anger clouds his vision, he couldn't believe he'd felt sorry for that little kid "The brat bit me!" His attention turns to Kevin as the boy is working through the knots holding his feet to the chair "Hey!"

Kevin stops what he's doing and looks up, only to be face-to-face with a very angry Marv, he's unable to speak a single word before a large fist pummels at his chest

"I tried being nice to you and what do I get? A bleeding hand!"

"I .. I'm sorry! Please stop!" Cries Kevin as the man continues his rain of hits

Harry stares as Marv continues punching the now crying kid, in his mind he was getting exactly what he deserved, the boy would learn not to mess with them, one way or another.

The abuse seems to go on forever until a small yell finally makes the fists cease, it wasn't the fact the kid had spoken that got him to stop, it was what he had said. "What did you say, kid?"

Kevin gulps, unsure if he should repeat it, but judging by the stares he was receiving, he knew he didn't have any choice regarding the matter, after taking a much needed breathe he prepared himself and spoke

"Please stop ... Marv"

The two bandits stare, they hadn't thought the kid would know or use their names, sure they had repeated them many times, but they figured the kid wasn't paying attention! What else could he know?

Marv suddenly seemed to become calm at the mention of his name "Well you know my name squirt, do you know his?" Marv points towards Harry and Kevin begins nodding his head

Harry now approaches "What's my name, kid?" Kevin shakes his head in despair instead of answering, he knew he'd just given too much away.

Harry grabs hold of his hair before asking once again "What's. My. Name?"

Defeated, Kevin lowers his head before speaking once more "Harry."

Harry shakes Kevin's head by his hair "What else do you know, kid?"

More tears cascade down Kevin's cheeks, he knows the moment he answers that they'll never let him go, his head is forced up as Harry questions him once more.

"Well talk kid, a minute ago we couldn't get you to shut up!" Yells Harry, still getting no answer from Kevin, he takes hold of his left hand, pulling it across his chest

"You better answer me kid, or I'll bite off every one of your little fingers, one at a time."

Kevin's eyes widen as one of his fingers is soon in Harry's mouth, being held tightly in place by his closing teeth.

The pain proves to be too much as Harry bites down with all his mite, Kevin is unable to take the torture of his finger being bitten off and begins confessing everything he knew

"I saw your van in the Murphy's driveway, you came to my house disguised as a cop and spoke to my mom and dad, you guys almost hit me with your van and chased me all the way to the church, I was home alone because I wished my family would disappear and my names Kevin McCallister!"

**Like I stated at the beginning, some things have been switched around, I needed a big reason for Harry and Marv to need to keep Kevin, that and it was a happy little accident I mixed the events up lol as for Caroline I would take any help just PM and we can start planning, I have a relatively solid idea of where this story is heading, but another thought never hurts ;) and for Termina's Hero1234 I put Marv beating Kevin, it's not Richie, but it's good for the moment, I hope. **


	4. Chapter 4

Harry released Kevin's finger and stared, finally taking in the kids appearance, this was the kid he'd almost hit with his van after robbing another house, the kid that had him on edge with his look. "I told ya the kid looked at me funny!"

Marv's mouth drops, he hadn't seen any of what the kid, no Kevin had said coming. "That's why you ran away from us."

Kevin nods his head, he knew that was a statement and not a question, but he still felt the need to answer. "I saw Harry's gold tooth and I recognized him as that cop."

Harry let's go of Kevin's hair, what luck this had turned out to be! They'd kidnapped the one kid that knew too much "So where's your family? Paris?"

Kevin shakes his head "I don't know, I made them disappear!" More tears fall from his watery eyes before continuing

"I got sent to the third floor to sleep with Fuller who wets the bed after Buzz ate all the cheese pizzas on purpose and I told my mom I wished they would all just disappear, the next morning I was home alone!"

Marv and Harry look at one another, there was no way the kids family vanished thanks to some stupid wish, but Kevin seemed to believe he'd actually committed the act "Well family or no family, you're still stuck with us, so I suggest you behave, kid."

Kevin lifts his head, annoyed by the fact Harry was still referring to him as kid and that his sad story hadn't affected the two what so ever "My name is Kevin."

Marv pats his hand a top the boys shoulder as Harry begins re-strapping Kevin's wrists to the chair "We'll decide that for our selves little buddy."

Kevin can't even find the strength to struggle as he's once again stuck to the chair nor when a fresh layer of tape is pulled over his mouth and he's once again stuffed in the small closet.

Back at the McCallister household the police had been called to a home alone child that needed to be checked up on, but upon arriving at the given address it was obvious a crime had occurred.

The front door was unlocked, the entire floor was filling with water and all the electronics and valuables were missing, not to mention there was no sign of the kid who was supposably home at the time.

"Dispatch, we have a home robbery and possible abduction at 671 Lincoln Blvd."

Kate, Peter and the rest of the family had been phoning everyone on the block, hoping someone was still home and could get Kevin until they got back, unfortunately all the outgoing flights were gone until Monday morning and no one seemed to be home.

The family had just decided that Kate would be remaining at the airport waiting for any positive spots to open up when they received a call on the pay phone.

"Hello? Hello?" Exclaims Kate as she picks up the phone

"Hello, is the Kathryn McCallister?" Asks the voice on the other end of the line

"Yes, yes that's me, have you found Kevin?"

"Mrs's McCallister I have some bad news, the officer who went to your home found the place completely trashed and flooded, there was no sign of your son and valuables have been taken."

Kate's hand covers her open mouth in shock, someone had robbed their home and poor Kevin had been there all alone! "Please, I don't care about anything they stole, just find Kevin."

"Were doing everything we can mam, I'll call you as soon as we know more." The man on the other end hangs up as Kate falls to the floor, her husband Peter and children move to comfort her.

"Kate? Kate what's happened? Is everything alright?"

Kate shakes her head back and forth quickly "No! Everything's not alright, Peter, someone broke into our home and Kevin's missing!"

Everyone, Buzz and Uncle Frank included were in shock, how could something like this happen?

They lived on the most boring street where nothing even remotely dangerous or illegal occurred, yet the one time they accidentally leave the little trout sniffer alone someone robs the place!

"What kind of a mother am I? We forgot him and now Kevin's who knows where! What if they hurt him? Oh Peter!"

Peter holds his breaking wife in his arms, forcing back tears of his own, he couldn't break down, he had to be strong for his family, he had to believe that Kevin was alright, but one thing he was certain of, they were getting their son back, no matter what it took.

Sorry this update took so long, work has gotten very busy and I have had hardly anytime to update, but I'm doing my very best :) so what did you all think? No action in this chapter, but that's all coming up very soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Kevin knew he had pushed Harry too far, that man was not going to be of any use in helping him escape, but what about the other guy?

Kevin's body shivered as the memory of Marv's beating floods his mind, looks like I'm going to have to escape on my own he thought dryly.

He needed a plan and it had better be a darn good one, what could he do to distract those crooks while he made a run for it? Especially while he was tied to a chair?

Thoughts began to swirl through the boy's mind, images of his kidnappers falling in holes, sliding on ice, even getting hit in the head by random objects, such as paint cans.

Could he actually do something like that to another person? Yes he wanted to get as far away from those two as possible, but he didn't think he was willing to resort to violence.

He had nothing to defend, no one to ask for help and no mother to hug and comfort him, to tell him everything was going to be alright. Kevin wipes his eyes on his shoulders as the tears fall, he still couldn't believe he was trapped there.

Mom, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, I love you guys, all I want for Christmas is my family back, no candy or presents, just my family. I promise to never be a pain ever again."

With those last thoughts, Kevin slowly drifted into a dreamless sleep, he couldn't even get away in his dreams.

Dwelling in the Paris airport sat Kate McCallister, her red hair wild and sticking up in all places, her blue eyes watering as thoughts of Kevin being hurt came to her mind.

Her baby boy was in trouble, she knew it, she could feel her son's fear as if they were connected, Kevin was so afraid, what had happened to him to make her child so fearful?

Kevin was always the wild child in the family, being the youngest in a family of five children was not easy and he did seem to act up a lot more than the other kids, then again he was always the first one to get picked on, especially by Buzz.

Kate's heart felt torn apart at the loss of her son, her youngest was in trouble and here she was stuck miles away just waiting for a spot to open so she can board a plane and find Kevin.

Peter and the rest of the family had gone to the motel, they had set to be on a flight that was two days away, but Kate had refused to wait that long, especially after receiving that dreaded phone call.

She was going to get back there and save her son even if she had to sell her soul to the devil himself.

Peter McCallister was frantically phoning every neighbor on his street, someone had to be home, had to have seen what had happened to Kevin, but with each voicemail his hope began to fade.

Angrily he screams into the phone, unaware that the dial tone had ended and someone was on the other line

"I'm looking for my son, do you know where he is? His names Kevin, about four foot, blonde hair and blue eyes!"

A loud cough is heard and Peter freezes, had someone finally picked up?

"Hello? Who is this?"

"My names Mr. Marley." Replied the deep voice "I believe I have seen a young boy with your description."

Peters eyes widen at the news, this man might have seen Kevin! "Please, that boy is my son and he's missing."

"I'm terribly sorry to hear that, last time I say him was after he ran away from me at the store."

Peters breathes became ragged, he knew he was speaking with his neighbor, the old man who shovels and salts the side walks at night "Are you sure that's the last time you saw him? He's just eight-years old."

Marley goes silent for a few seconds, Peter assumed the man was in deep thought "That was the last time I saw your son, but I did see a strange van in your drive way the other night."

"Did you see who was driving?" Pleads Peter, if Marley had gotten a good look at the robber than maybe the police could find the guy and in turn find Kevin!

**Sorry this update took so long, work has been busy and I haven't had a lot of time to work on my stories this week, but hopefully that all changes :) so what did you all think? What did Marley see? Stay tuned! **


End file.
